Mega Man Legends 2: The Third Special Choice A Love Fan-Fiction
by KyoichiUgaki
Summary: In this, Roll and Tron make cameos in the wedding scene also I own the name to the Mayor of Pokte Village of Manda Island everything else is owned by Capcom. Enjoy. Also be warned it has a minor shota, you have been warned.


**The Third Special Choice/Reward for Saving the Village.**

 **A One Shot Fan Fiction of Mega Man Legends 2 by Kyoichi Ugaki**

Disclaimer: Now what would have happened if the Mayor of Pokte Village on Manda Island gave you a third option, as a special reward for donating the two-hundred zenny in restoring a few damaged buildings after Tron practically destroys a few buildings, or all of them. In order to get the Legendary sword called Zetsaber to make the Blade Arm again you can go through a tough 100 question quiz, or donate two-million zenny. Also this is before he gets trapped on Elysium, with Yuna and Serra while Roll and Tron try to get him back on Earth. This being my fan fiction this will be a lemon, but also very vanilla fan fiction with child molestation. Just like in hentai, and doujinshi of Japanese fancomics please don't hate on this too much. Wherefore the Nameless Mayor, game, and game title belongs to Keiji Inafune and Capcom. I do not make profit from this work of art, but I will give the Nameless Mayor a name therefore the name I own is one hundred percent owned by me. I hope you enjoy reading this besides my next gaming related fan fiction to Mega Man Legends 2. Review, and give me positive feedback thank you for coming by and reading this, enjoy.

After exploring the first ruin, and getting the First Key to the Mother Lode. Mega Man felt awfully exhausted, because that Toad Reaverbot had a difficult attack pattern to it plus it was getting a little help from the Pirate Bola. Even before he got into the ruins he had to face off against the beautiful and sexy Sky Pirate Tron Bonne whom he had fought against numerous times a year ago on Kattlelox Island, he even fought her older brother Teisel, and also the youngest baby robot brother Bon Bonne. Today was rough, because he fought not one, but two Pirates, and also a really tough dungeon with an extremely tough Key Guardian. Thankfully with the minor underground ruin near the village, where he came across Tron's Servbots again he fought a different kind of Miroc a gigantic Golden Miroc which rewards a fighting Digger a whopping ten thousand zenny. The Special Weapon that Mega had equipped that he completely maxed out to fight Tron, and the Big Bad Toad Reaverbot was the Homing Missile for most of the ruin was that he needed his Drill Arm. He couldn't exactly fight Bola with an immensely powerful right arm Special Weapon, because Bola flew around the room and threw his blades at him plus the second round was these ground blade things. Which were the things that helped out the Toad Reaverbot if you weren't on the platforms' boundary line. The parts that were needed to make the Drill Arm was the Heavy Duty Gear, and the Broken Drill which the Broken Drill was found in a vase or jar near the ruins and a house.

What Mega Man needed was Data to heal him, but he wasn't exactly ready to go back to Roll and fly back to von Bluecher's Sulphor Bottom to find out where the Second Key is located. He was also curious about whose house he went by a few times already where he got the Broken Drill from, and with the confrontation with Tron his Homing Missile Special Weapon he had equipped was powerful enough to protect the whole buildings from destroyed once not a single one at all. Mega Man walked by that house which happened to be the Mayor's house, since he was going to the Manda Pad where Data is found or he could just simply walk back to the entrance to the ruin before going down the elevator to that ruin he just explored. The funny thing was he was the first Digger to ever explore, and ran sack the whole ruin got plenty treasure and money that made it worth the long trip of exploring the ruin so much fun…sort of in a way. Mega Man went into the entrance of the ruin not into where traps awaited, but just only where Data is where he can fully heal himself or "Save" his current progress. Then Mega Man left Data, which oddly enough Data just knows when to show up when he needs to do that before fighting a huge Reaverbot, or fighting the Bonnes'. Data is a real life-saver sometimes, Mega Man went past the Mayor's house just to look at the village one last time before going in not a single scratch on any building he went behind the Junk Shop to discover a trash can he explores it, and found an old used Bowling Ball. Might be useful later, then Mega Man went back where the Ruin is and where the Mayor's house is he goes near the door and wonders if it is man, or a woman that manages the village. He goes through it, and is surprised to see three people inside the one on his left happened to a little girl in a pink dress. The one to his right is a teenaged girl about his age in a blue dress the thing was the little girl acted like a stuck up type, and just really in a bad mood and grumpy. The teenager his age looked rather plain, but good spirited and nice now the one in the middle really caught his eyes she wasn't a teenager, or a little girl she was a fully grown beautiful woman. She looked like an angel, she also seemed she was unwedded or something and her appearance made her look so much younger than she appeared to be. If he had to guess her age she be like mid twenties ranging from the age of twenty-five to early thirties probably, or something like that one thing is for sure she was certainly a lot more beautiful than Amelia or anyone out of the list girls, or women he knows.

He decided to strike up a conversation with the little girl, and it went something like this. "I am the Mayor's second student, I can help you study for her test if you like I will even give a special prize if you get it them right. There is only ten questions to my quiz if you want to try." Said the little girl to Mega Man. "Oh by the way my name is Miko, nice to meet you…" Miko introducing herself to Mega Man, surprisingly Mega Man knew a lot about eighties music, and World History with each question more different than the last which oddly enough each question did get harder, but Mega Man was home schooled by Barrel. Which helped out a lot, and it helped Mega Man pull through and every single one right to the very end feeling he will be ready for the Mayor's Quiz. Next he received Miko's gift, and then he went to the blue dress girl this time it was a bit different she was so plain looking that she was almost really ugly to him. "You did a good job on passing her test, well I can help you out too to study for the Mayor's Quiz also my name is Naku nice to meet you Mega Man. Also I was the Mayor's first student, and I have studied for a very long time." Naku saying to him while introducing herself to Mega Man as soon as it began the test felt about the same, and he aced it now it was time for the Mayor's test as a final thing to endure to his worn body from exploring the ruins. When finally facing the bombshell with her long flowing hair which looked like a dark grayish hair color, perfectly plump lips with a mole on her corner right side of her mouth from Mega Man's stand point it was to his left. "Well you seem pretty worthy of owning the legendary item that has been passed down through my family, but first you must pass my test then if you know a lot I will give a one hundred question quiz. Also I am amazed you passed my students quizzes so perfectly, and you didn't even mess up on one question either that is really impressive too. Another thing I must also thank you for protecting our village from the pirates' attack, and you did a good job not destroying anything that caused tremendous damage to our village you are no ordinary boy. You are destined for great things later in life. My name is Atsuko, nice to meet you Mega Man." Atsuko said with a smile putting her hand to shake the hero of the village's hand, and Mega Man was fixated on a few things on her lovely body that were amazing assets to her. He was checking her out, and shyly shook her hand while looking at her cleavage and also her front side of her body that beautiful black dress that did a good job at covering her torso. He is simply mesmerized by how hot, and beautiful she really looked he was a bit distracted by her older woman charm it made him feel a bit uncomfortable, because it was giving him an erection. He got a red line across his face, and she got a giggle out of it and then she smiled lustfully in her mind knowing that he was giving off such a pure vibe that it was so desirable. Considering he is a young Digger with probably an S-Class License, or maybe the highest the Double S-Class License which make him even more desirable. In return she decided to smile at him, and that was enough to make him melt in heart which caused him to turn even more in a deep red color. "Shall we begin, Mega Man?" Atsuko asked Mega Man kindly still with her smile on her face, where he nodded Mega Man was ready, but only that Mega Man gathered the courage to say something to her. "I am ready Mayor, show me what questions we got I want to get this over with!" Mega Man seeming to get over his shy phase with Atsuko also being polite, but she didn't seem happy sort of frustrated at Mega Man for being too formal with her. "Please Mega Man, call me Atsuko you don't have to be so formal with me now if you don't mind young man…" Atsuko looking mad, but at the same time giving him a angry sultry look at him then she began the first round ten question Quiz, and Mega Man didn't mess up once he didn't seem so distracted when he first came in and saw her. Atsuko was impressed, and seemed rather turned on by his success by passing the first round of passing her easier quiz. Seeing how he is a Digger, and also young, and also even so smart that was a huge turn on for her which made him twice as more desirable for her. Even if he was younger than her, she didn't seem to care she hadn't had a boyfriend in so long let alone a very special man in her life where she would marry it had been so long since she had been loved by a man. So long for her that she doesn't even remember at all when she was kissed passionately, all she could do was take students these two girls were almost like her daughters. The thought of Mega Man passing their quizzes, more importantly her's she wanted to make out with him so badly in front of her students, but that would be indecent if she made a scene in front of her students what would happen if they ran out of her home while she was molesting a fourteen year old boy telling on their parents? Telling them that their teacher was being indecent, and molesting a fourteen year old boy, sort of seemed like a thrill to her at the same time she regained some composure. The thought that was going through her mind made her just a little wet to the point she had a red line across her face. Which made Mega Man a little surprised, and was curious why an older woman would do that in front of him even this surprised her two students. It made them wonder what was going through her mind at that very moment, but didn't seem to have a clue at all.

Even with these sudden thoughts of emotion, her students know that she is a bombshell that she is a vixen, and a real beauty. Even she knows that too in mind, and heart yet wonders why all the men in the world or other islands haven't flown over here to sweep her off her feet to have a relationship with her, and then get married to her. That is what a mature woman wants, or needs yet a mature woman craving over a young boy almost drooling over him she has good qualities to herself busty, and beautiful with a fine body like hers. It would make all of the men turn their head, and ask her out, and such confidence is another good point in men too that she likes. With Mega Man it almost seems like he is already a man in a certain case to an extent anyway, plus he was so brave to go into the ruins to get the key and he even fought pirates as well while going into the ruins too. That is a confident young man, and she likes that in him. Mega Man decided to talk with her again, in hopes to see that legendary item again to make his Beam Sword Arm, he will obtain the Normal Item Zetsaber. "Okay, Mega Man I will give you three choices to choose from. If you can pass my one hundred question quiz, I will give you my family Heirloom the Zetsaber, or you can pay me two million zenny to legally own it. The third choice you can accept your reward for saving the village from pirates which I am sure you want a reward don't you, right Mega Man?" Atsuko asking Mega Man in hopes he will choose the third choice, even if he pays her two million zenny that will be enough to afford a whole wedding because since she is the Mayor, there is no sort of government just only herself. No president, or laws in marriage where they are and since she is the only figure head she can legally get away with that. That much is true, and a lustful grin starts to show on the corner of her face. Except she wonders if Mega Man has ever done that sort of thing with a girl his age, someone he truly loved with this train of thought she would feel bad if she broke him into her if he was a virgin. Of course he is a fine young man at the age of fourteen, even though her earlier train of thought molesting him this way of thinking was the rational side of thinking having remorse is a sign of having a conscience. Any older woman should have a define sense of self-worth in morals her thinking is true even if right now is immoral, because she is sexually deprived after so years of not any man swooning over her or lustfully needing her. Now she has that, she has what she needs her fantasy brings her so much happiness and joy it is simply fun for her in general and she also loves it too. "Two million zenny is a lot, that isn't much of a reward considering what I did to save this small island also all the trouble I went through in the ruins. I did take all three of your quizzes I want the best reward possible that signifies my heroism." Mega Man said to Atsuko, being rather blunt about the situation at hand which was very true he did so much for Manda Island let alone obtained the First Key which felt like hell even obtaining all the money treasure inside of the ruin. Even blowing up so many Reaverbots as he got money from it at the same time, not like Mega Man loved blowing those things up it could have been handled peacefully without having to fight robots from an ancient civilization and such. His answer that Atsuko felt light headed, she gave him a mental nod on what he did for the island what he just said though he was right. She is also willing to give every moment to make a good day happen for him, and even herself as well because she yearns for it desperately. The very fact she gets her wish on what she wanted desired, is a boy dressed in blue armor with a Normal Helmet on his head with Jet Skates too a dreamy teenage boy with nice facial complexion. He was rather hot, which is why she is surprised that her first older student didn't come onto him also she found it really cute when he was looking at her breasts even checking her out. He is one lucky boy today, and everything he had stormed today this will wear him more at the same time will help him relax. "Miko, Naku may I ask you two leave us in private the hero deserves his 'reward' after all, am I right girls?" Atsuko asking her two students to leave her house politely wanting to have some alone time with Mega Man all to herself again physically showing her dark desiring lustful smile to her students, meaning they need to get out of the house or there will be some serious consequences if they don't leave. They seem to catch on how she is acting, and at the same time sort of scared of her because the look gave her a dark type aura around her with some minor hostile intent they bowed to them both then they left. Atsuko got up, and locked the door then she cuddled up to Mega Man as she prepares some hot herbal tea for them both which Mega Man decided to take off his helmet where he put it back in his Inventory Equipment. "You know Mega Man, that two million zenny would have helped out a lot if you wanted the Zetsaber…" Atsuko saying that hoping he would catch the hint, but at the same time seemed rather pained by it the tea appears to be ready. She gets two tea cups ready the kind like in Japan, she gets closer to Mega Man to his hair and gets a whiff of it to see what his hair smelled like. Since his hair was under that blue helmet of his, it had sweat even the smell was indescribable it turned her on seeing on how much tribulation he went through in that ruin. Plus Mega Man had to deal with fire type damage, but he didn't get hit once by those enemies still he was close enough that could make him sweat. Even the green flame that drains his Special Weapon, and makes him unable to use his Buster Gun fire is still fire it will make you hot. For Atsuko he smelled sort of like strawberries, the sweat also activated true sexual pheromones inside of her again, she desired him even more at this point. By far she is extremely tempted to take him now, but decides to hold a little longer to bear it at the same time can't bear it at all. "What would it have involved if I did give you that much money, would I still be able to spend time with you if I did?" Mega Man asking Atsuko the sexy vixen of a mayor of Manda Island, and her red line blush went across her face not sure how to respond to that question since she got to have him all to herself in her own house. "…Um…Well yes it would have been all the same, Mega Man…you would still get the treasure plus something else that you deserve…" Atsuko blushes, not fully aware the tone of her voice on how sultry huskily she sounded or was it apart of her plan to seduce Mega Man? "Well, the ruins outside of here where the landing pad is, I gathered at least four million zenny in case if I might need it later. You are not a going to prostitute yourself to me are you?" Mega Man bluntly asking Atsuko, seeming to be asking the right question for her because he knew something was amiss in some way somehow. "My family's tradition in this house is if a man comes through this door for every mayor, for the quiz if they can pass our first round of the test of ten questions then successfully answer every question flawlessly for the one hundred question quiz. If they are worthy I should be obligated to marry them if they are handsome enough they will be my husband. With your money we would be able to throw the best wedding in history…but…um…I am sorry this is all sudden, even if you are maybe at least ten, or half my age. I have been checking you out too, and I need you to try to love me Mega Man…" Atsuko being brutally honest with him slightly confessing her love for him, and hoping he will accept her offer the most surprising thing is he actually gave her two million zenny. Now that made her beam the most beautiful smile in existence, because she looks like an angel. They finished their tea, which helped relieve some of the stress or tension in their muscles it made them feel really good. "I don't mind the engagement at all, in fact it sounds like kind of fun also you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on in my fourteen years of life." Mega Man showing some maturity beyond his years, but also showing some child-like innocence which his honesty was more than enough to say to her deep down he developed a crush on Atsuko. With that being said his crush developed into an instant romance with an older woman, that is probably ten years older than him or half his age. At least she has a banging body, with a nice pair of breasts to go along with it face and hair, and also a nice buttock as well. She is the envy of women everywhere, and Mega Man will be the envy of men as well because they got on what they need. Atsuko takes Mega Man into her bedroom in the back of the house, with Atsuko actually being forceful and aggressive on her new boy toy lover making out with him shoving her tongue into his mouth. Then she became gentle with him, trying not to traumatize his innocent mind too badly massaging his tongue gently then she uses her tongue wondering around in his mouth while holding on his head. Stroking his head with her fingers deepening the kiss further, and Mega Man lets out a boyish moan in her mouth where Atsuko seemed to enjoy it very much then Mega Man wraps his arms around his older lover now that they are each other's fiancés. Despite the great age difference, but they don't seem to care about that anymore meanwhile Miko and Naku try to get a peek on just what in the world are they doing Atsuko never gave them keys to her house just because they are her students. They knock at the door to see if they are home, since it is such a small island can't really go anywhere other than the dangerous ruins or exploring the Flutter. "Do you think I should answer my door, dear?" Atsuko asking Mega Man, since they heard their door knock which they wonder who would be knocking at their door seemed very odd talk about intrusive can't seem to get any privacy at all. "You may answer the dear my beautiful fiancé, but make it quick though darling." Mega Man said to her, and she looked at herself in the mirror to make absolutely sure her complexion was perfect turned out she was looking the same as always. She exited the door into the living room with the chalkboard on the wall with the tea kettle, all the way to the door where everything began this afternoon. "Who is it?" Atsuko hiding her frustration, but so much calm and collectiveness was sensed within her voice it was sort of scary at the same time peaceful. "It's us, Sensei we were wondering if you two are doing alright sorry for intruding. It took you at least three minutes to get to the door, but we are sorry for bothering you. Still we are worried about you, Sensei are you sure you two alright in there?" Naku showing a grown woman's concern when she is only a teenager, but the thought is always a nice gesture shows they really care about their teacher when their teacher is the Mayor of the island. "He hasn't tried to sexually assault you has he, because the villagers will drive him out if he has defiled you in some way!" Miko being only a little girl with her high-pitch sounding voice could make your ears almost bleed, but not quite that bad at all. "N-no, not at all he hasn't done any of that at all with me Miko he is actually quite a very nice young gentleman which is so much better. Believe me when I say that to you, Miko and Naku it is very much the truth today has been the greatest day of my life to be honest I am actually extremely happy." Atsuko telling them the truth through the door without opening it, and that seemed to lighten them up it cheered them up to a great extent. "Congratulations, Sensei! We are so happy for you!" They both say it at the same time in perfect unison, almost like biological sisters getting along in perfect harmony. "Th-thank…you both, I am so happy to have you two as my students it makes me happy, but do not forget you two are my precious students I will keep teaching you both. Because I am your teacher, now don't worry I got this under control there is absolutely nothing to worry about at all. Good night, to you both." Atsuko saying that to have them on their way to not waste anymore time, since she has been keeping Mega Man waiting and she wants to have more fun with him. She wants to ask that serious question, once she gets back into their bedroom, so they can talk before anything progresses further. The two girls walk away from her door, and house seeing how their teacher the Mayor Atsuko answered the door than Mega Man answering it. She then goes back into her bedroom that once was hers, to Mega Man not angry or impatient about this sort of thing he occupied himself playing some sort of video game on something. "Did I keep you waiting too long, darling?" Atsuko asking Mega Man with her sultry voice again, this time with lust behind it which sounded just so sexy beyond belief that even herself liked it even Mega Man sort of shivered when he heard it from her then she embraced him like a real lover. His temperature raising that he also blushed a very deep flush red knowing her nice big plump breasts on his armor, and her seductively blowing in his ear gently where he moaned again. Which she seemed to like hearing him giving her that childish moan a lot it was extremely adorable, seeing they are engaged and lovers despite their age difference now that made her whole night while she lovingly teases him when only he is a teenage boy that gives her a bit of a thrill while that also gives Mega Man a thrill too. "N-n-n-not at all, love that just surprised me on how hot and sexy you sounded for me with that voice of yours it is like an goddess almost. Except you are my angel, and this is our romance and our love which only happens in adult manga or in a fairy tale possibly even in the movies. Something like that almost, I think." Mega Man said that in mere nervousness, but is so turned on he cannot even think straight at this point for his youth. "What'cha playing, love?" Atsuko changing her pitch sound like a little girl to be adorable for him too, which that is just playfulness in a since. "…Oh, um just some Street Fighter." Mega Man admitting that he was playing Street Fighter while Atsuko was at the front door it something for him to do while she wasn't very far away from him. "What did they want, Atsuko-chan?" Mega Man asked his older woman to see what was going on seeing how they were interrupted with that hot make-out session. "Oh, nothing they were just worried about us they were more worried about me being assaulted by you. I gave them the truth in which you have been very good to me, and I have been extremely wonderful to you in every aspect in more ways than one. Also I have a question for you, a very serious question can you handle it? Also I know we have just met, and we were having a very wonderful make out session, but I need to ask you this question, so I can have a clear conscience…" Atsuko sounding very serious about this, and she will be relieved once he answers this question truthfully. "What question would that be, my darling beauty?" Mega Man wanting to know this question, if it had any sort of importance to him is willing to see where this will go from here. "…Um…Have you ever tasted a woman, or kissed a woman in your whole life because I have been wondering about this for a while now because I want to have some decency in having morals about you my partner on what you have done in your whole life. Before we met, as for me I haven't had sex or had a boyfriend in a really long time you are an handsome young man this is what I really want to know is all if that isn't too much for you." Atsuko telling Mega Man about her short past which seemed to excite him more than anything else his nose slightly bled from the thought he will be having sex with a mature grown woman after a year when he was on Kattlelox Island. "Well, I lost my virginity last year to one woman it is sort of funny that she also had a place in high government as well. She happens to be a mayor as well, just like you she also had her own capital building in City Hall that whole island was attacked by the same group of pirates. Except she wasn't the one who I gave my virginity to, and she wasn't the one whole stole my first kiss either, there was this one girl in a green dress that actually thanked me for saving the town where she basically kissed me. Nothing went further than that, she just wanted to thank me still that kiss turned me on a lot it was hot and steamy I loved that kiss a lot. I came across a girl my age her name is Ira she was disabled, and with her disease she was confined to a wheel chair. I had to talk to her nurse to find what was really wrong with her, her nurse told me about how their equipment needed to be upgraded so she could walk again. I went to see the mayor, and for some time she wanted to buy new equipment for the hospital in Uptown. I had to donate at least one hundred fifty thousand zenny, so Ira could walk again. I went back to the Uptown Hospital, and she could walk again all thanks to the rehabilitation that fixed her leg and also thanks to my worthy contribution of donating to help do it too. She not only thanked me for the donation she also gave me the Flower Pearl, and then I got rewarded handsomely where she had the nurse leave the room. That is where we had sex with consent, she was a virgin too she even gave me her first kiss too I thought she was over exerting herself. On her newly repaired surgery, to the point she was able to walk again it was surprising she managed pretty well then her nurse by accident walked in on us. She lectured me, and then like Ira she dominated me like Ira did before her that was also my first threesome and the nurse gave me a few condoms. It was sort of special I guess, Ira was a freak and sex feels good her nurse was especially kinky too. Then once I saved Kattlelox Island from the Carbon Reinitialization Program, Roll told me to say goodbye to everyone which I did Ira gave me a kiss goodbye and wanted to become a Digger like me once she got done with the rehabilitation to her leg. So that she could go all over the place like she said she would. When it came to the Mayor Amelia, which was my first time I actually did it with an older mature woman the trip back to her building in City felt like two trips. Since I went into Downtown once to say goodbye to everyone, she took me by surprise and just rocked my world on her desk in her office the kissing her hair being down. No clothes, I could remember if I used protection or not still she even gave the best head and the best tit-fuck. She was pretty aggressive, and needed someone with a penis that outlet was me. Then when she was done as soon as we got out of City Hall she kissed me with tongue, sure I was molested by a nurse and an older woman the sex just felt amazing. When I got back no one questioned on where I was, before leaving Kattlelox Island." Mega Man telling Atsuko his story while being entirely honest all the way through his long story to her, with her answer finally answered she can have no regrets while being engaged to a minor younger than her. The day couldn't get any better than that for her to be honest her boy toy has some experience in sex, and feeling good except they were after on making him feel good. This will be the first time he will be pleasuring a woman to the fullest extent in every way possible, which makes her really happy in every single way. Atsuko once again dominates him, while kissing him which he can't seem to put up a fight to that Atsuko has appeared to be not wearing a bra at all. She breaks the kiss to place her hands to the top of her black dress to expose her thirty-two double D breasts to him then pulls up her skirt to reveal her panties to him, then she seductively strips her panties off of herself to expose her moist and wet vagina to Mega Man Voulnutt. Seeming to love his reaction as she does that to make a show out of it, but the question is how is she going to get him out of his Digger's Armor exactly? "Hun, how do I get you out of your armor?" Atsuko asking lustfully sweetly in that sexy husky voice of hers, and to that response to her Mega Man pushes a button on his armor which does something sort of like Iron Man. Exposing his bare torso, then the final button to his metallic underwear gets him out of his Digger's Armor now exposing what he was wearing underneath his leg part of his waist where the lower part of the armor was. What he was wearing was blue, and white boxers now showing his rock hard member through his boxers which pleased Atsuko very much a lot. "My, my that looks extremely painful for someone your age you really got a nice piece on you that shows you are in great health. I am so happy you are committing to me only, because you belong to me now and I only belong to you now. Do you understand me Mega Man?" Atsuko feeling her beastly desires to take him right on the spot no question about it, but relents on it for just a moment more wanting to have intercourse like wild bare animals feeling her temperature raise. Mega Man takes off his last remaining bit of clothing the only thing he wears now showing off what has been hiding all along, which is probably why women love him that he owns an immense size for a fourteen year to have. It shows he is in really good health Atsuko being an intellect she was probably measuring that his penis was at least eight, no maybe ten inches long from her perspective. As he gets older it will only get bigger over years when he becomes an adult, Atsuko is going to have a lot of fun with him tonight. She manifests her lustful smile at him and gets close enough to him sucking on his neck leaving a hickie on the right side of his neck, then her hand rubs on his erect member. Where his actions were just too adorable for expectations beyond words, but she wonders how does he want her to take him? "Now Mega Man be honest how do you want me to be taken by you?" Atsuko using her sexy voice with husky lust that could heat anyone's heart up it would essentially turn men into jello just by hearing it, or it would attract some serious attention to any guy. "A-a-Atsuko, please suck me off with your mouth then give me your best tit-fuck then dominate me, and make me yours my beautiful babe." Mega Man sounding very compliant to her needs, giving that childish sounding moan where Atsuko hinted to put himself on the bed, instead of the floor. Where he actually got on the bed, and laid himself down expecting her to do what he wanted from her where Atsuko had the most lewdest look on her face where her face was in her pelvis giving Mega Man the most aggressive blowjob. Yet something was missing she decided to finger herself while giving Mega Man head on her very comfortable futon made for two, or even just one. She moaned as she fingered herself while bobbing her head up, and down on Mega Man's member the vibrations to him felt like he was being pleasured to the point of death as she moans while rubbing her vagina. Then fingering herself as she does that, driving herself mad and Mega Man completely wild as the two of them moan together in perfect harmony as her free hand also strokes rubs his member. She had such a unique strategy of making her mouth feel like a vagina, and her giving him a hand job while she sucks on his penis it simply felt amazing to him just only after a year since he left Kattlelox Island. He sort of felt like a virgin again, but Atsuko ranks those girls greatly by far she was so hot, and sexy and also simply amazing on what she is doing to him. After five minutes Mega Man released a little bit of pre-cum, otherwise a dribble into her mouth Atsuko seemed pleased and happily slowly it without hesitation in her mind. That herbal tea was natural all organic with ingredients to make his seed taste extremely sweet, and better yet it tasted just like peaches. Atsuko kept going at him, until his member throbbed and twitched inside of her mouth knowing that he was really close to cumming she actually sort of teased him about it which almost made Mega Man cum a full load into her mouth. "If you tease me, or if you are that aggressive I won't have any control on how much I will potently give to you. Still you are so good to me, and amazing I will be ready in a minute or two minutes babe." Mega Man saying that as he moaned with the immense pleasure he was receiving from Atsuko grabbing her head, and stroking her hair her hair looks so beautiful it is so full of volume. After two or three minutes he releases his orgasm into her mouth, releasing some of his energy into that feeling slightly tired from the time he was in the ruin. Except there are more rounds to go, and thinks to himself this is better than the ruins he can physically wear himself out on a woman that loved him and where she loved him back. He loves Roll, but Roll is more of a sister to him since he was raised by Barrel and home schooled by him as well. That would be a huge family dishonor to everyone, but the other person he happened to have a crush on the most was Tron sure he felt bad on destroying their home which was the Gesselshaft, and everything else that Tron obviously spent to make that flying machine. Anything to attached to her anyway, and the part where he thought he killed them it relieved him so much they were alive and well. With Atsuko being his woman now he only sees Atsuko as his forever mate, and nothing else mattered today just only him, and her which made him very much happy. Atsuko deep throated on him where it made Mega Man squeak loudly from the immense pleasure at the same time she took so much into her mouth where she swallowed his load, and also some came out of her nose then she removed herself from his penis where it throbbed where she used her hand. Spurting onto her hand, and face Mega Man looked at the sight then she put her chest on him with her tits where he came for a minute onto her breasts moaning from his orgasm as he ejaculated the first time. He seemed pleased with what she had done to him, he wanted more of her, Mega Man's member was soft yet it still remained its shape to be semi-stiff then Atsuko went at him full force using her breasts in such a way that would make men instantly cum again. Instead what did it for Mega Man was make him instantly hard again, and then Atsuko sucked and cleaned the tip of his load the underside, even the sides of member. "Mega Man be a good boy and dirty up your waifu's favorite black dress for me, and another thing I can't believe you came so much just over my mouth the first time. At least now I got plenty of natural slippery lube for this now, and also you taste so deliciously good like peaches, love." Atsuko saying that as she makes soft gentle motions while using her breasts which has been dirtily decorated with Mega Man's semen being the natural lube. His clear white fluid was as pale the perfect moon, Atsuko looked so hot, lewd, and dirty from his load the first time minutes ago. "A-a-a-Atsuko so soon…ah yeah this feels so good…baby…" Mega Man saying this as he moans from the motions that Atsuko is giving to him then she starts to pick up the pace to medium, and then fast making not being to say anything at all only but happy of pure pleasure. Where it would make a woman want to be aggressively quick to have their orgasm if their man was this cute, except this one is a boy with plenty of stamina even youthful vigor, and endurance now if a man had all of the testerone or someone like Mega Man that man could make his wife a very happy whole woman. "Oh, what can't conjure any strength to talk anymore because of this darling?" Atsuko poking a little fun at her young teenage boy toy, as she starts to use her breasts like a hugging vagina as she uses her mouth to stimulate his head stroking it with her breasts. She starts to bob her head as her breasts go down on licking, and sucking at his manhood where Mega Man almost felt losing control except Atsuko was not giving the okay for him to cum too soon. Otherwise she will not be a happy fiancé, or a happy wife if he does that she wants to test him right here if he will make it, before they officially consummate their love for each other. With how Mega Man told his story about that girl, and the women it seemed like they were in a hurry except for Ira who probably seemed to truly love him, wanted it to last longer. Except she was a virgin herself, and she wants to be just like Mega Man one day with her nurse and Amelia the Mayor of Kattlelox Island only did it to be which to give him some experience. Atsuko wasn't angry, or jealous with him, because it was before they met today even let alone what has transpired today and tonight. Right now at this very moment he is committing himself to her, and she is committing herself to the boy she loves, as her sexual outlet she can be kinky lewd self while doing such a thing with a boy to get her sexual tension out. This is helping her out greatly, and she loves it so much that a boy actually doesn't mind having sex with an older woman again just so that she can have release for an outlet for herself which is therapeutic for a young couple. After ten minutes Mega Man felt so good again feeling he couldn't think straight his head felt funny, and Atsuko kept at him with her breasts and her mouth during the tit-fucking. Mega Man let out a few dribbles, feeling good, and loving it where Atsuko swallowed the dribbles she is ready for to cum at any second or minute at this giving him a horny lustful look as she keeps that motion while using her breasts as leverage. Even while her mouth stimulates him, and her breasts as well to do all of the amazing motions that can send all of the right sensations into a man. This is what it means to be a happily new couple to being happy newlyweds especially if their libidos can match each other in certain aspects of life. Atsuko started to get fast, and aggressive on his penis with her tits and mouth making squeak from a sudden surprise of attack then making him do that adorably cute moan. Mega Man let out a few dribbles, where Atsuko wanted him to cum at this point even at this point Atsuko couldn't help her urges at all like a mad raving animal in heat is why she is getting so aggressive at this point. Mega Man moaned so cutely that it made Atsuko so happy, then after that final stroke Atsuko removed her mouth and lips knowing he is going to let out another nice big ejaculation on her face, and tits. Where she gave him another very lewd lustful happy smile to him, fully ready to accept his member into her vagina and all of his strong ejaculations into her at the same time after being so lonely for so long that hole in her heart has been filled. Once they get to that it will be all bare, and raw sex with her lust being satisfied with someone younger than herself which is why she is so excited tonight will be the time she will become impregnated also today is a very fertile day for her. Her ovulation day, and she is being satisfied by the boy who saved her island with a cool looking Digger's Armor. With a lot of WMDs his Spotter makes for him, now that makes Mega Man so really cool to her while Mega Man's member is twitching aching pulsating during these moments of thinking from Atsuko's end she kept at him until she slowed down. Then it finally happened he let out a huge orgasm on her tits, and face where Atsuko was like a cooing type of animal where she moaned at the sight of being showered with his cum. Acting like a purring cat as she tried to lap it up in her mouth to get every last single drop of oozing milk just for her, Mega Man moaned loudly for three minutes where his orgasm lasted for two minutes. With that this caused Mega Man to stay hard, was his own pent up animal instinct to mate with Atsuko tonight, or was it that he is expecting this part to come next which made him happy to accept such a nice gift from a very beautiful woman. She moved where some of his cum spilled from her tits onto the futon, and some of it getting on her inner side of her top to her favorite now it is getting closer to the moment of deep love making. At this point it is literally making her excited, and temperature feverish she has been aching for this for so long now this is the true reward for him. Not only that sweeping themselves right off their feet, Atsuko brought herself closer to Mega Man kissing him passionately rubbing her vagina against his still hard member this time she gave Mega Man a cute adult moan. Then she inserted his member in herself moaning, she isn't ready to start moving on him it has been far too long since a man has entered her in her pleasure spot, rather that area. Her hands are on Mega Man's chest which seemed to fry his brain from on how tight Atsuko is, and the amazing feeling that has swallowed his member whole. While Atsuko gave Mega Man a combination of a giggle that has the sound of lust in it, and humor in it as well which made her more than happy at the fact that his younger frame had this sort of thing happen to him before. Except it has been a really long time Atsuko had any sort of male type company to pay any sort of attention to her in all of the right places, and then suddenly Mega Man cooled down a bit by a lot. He was now fully aware he was inside his older fiancé, Atsuko was waiting until the thought he had of entering a tight older woman that hasn't had sex in a really long time where he can be fully aware and conscious. Because she wouldn't start moving for her younger fiancé, because she wants him to be happy enjoying this moment and to be able to do things to her while she rides on him also to feel amazing with her too. Atsuko gave him a warm motherly smile, but it was no ordinary motherly smile it was a lover's dark lustful intention smile to him it is a gesture in body language to let him she is going to start moving now. Atsuko moved her hips upward where her vagina moved on Mega Man's stiff member all the way to his member's head where she moaned from the movements in motions. Mega Man moaned as well Mega Man kept his hands at Atsuko's feet, not really sure what to do with them, if they had a purpose at all in pleasuring a woman as she makes him hers in the process. "Hey Mega Man-chan, sweetie I want you to know today is my ovulation period I hope those women taught you about that at all." Atsuko goes back down on his member as she moans softly, as she smiles at Mega Man with utter happiness with satisfactory pleasure overall. "…Um, no they didn't tell me about that part…but I have read about it when I was at the Kattlelox Library, I even think it was at the Apple Market on a shelf of dirty magazines or something it has been a year for me it is a bit hazy for me. All I know is that you are at a very high risk of getting pregnant by a teenage boy, or a male in sexual prime. I will be happy to be a father as well nine months later, also your insides feel just amazing, and it surprises me you have accepted what remained on my dick." Mega Man says that seeing on how gentle she is being, as he moans while she makes those gentle motions on him as they both moan at the same time just enjoying each other's company. "Oh, yes but it isn't nearly enough to get me pregnant I want you to shoot your big load into my body also I look forward to marrying you, now that is always a positive out of this whole thing. I am going to turn it up a notch for us to feel good, I don't want to talk anymore, Mega Man-chan I want to have some with you now if you don't mind love." Atsuko now being a bit of a pushover at this point, wanting top notch quality sperm inside of her she grabs Mega Man's hands and puts them on her breasts. Atsuko tries to hint that she wants him to massage her beautiful breasts, which Mega Man had no clue at first which he seemed rather reluctant to do so until Atsuko was getting serious on riding him where she was getting a bit frustrated at this point with her impatience. Then Mega Man got a few ideas this where his sexual experience increased, and started to think like a grown man he pinched her nipples gently which took her by surprise where she lewdly screamed in her moan with that secret gesture that was pretty close to she wanted. Atsuko started to ride him a lot of faster with this sort of thing got her motivated she does this to please him greatly to make him a happy husband. Then Atsuko used her hands to put his head to her breasts, and his face directly facing one of her nipples where Mega Man got the idea of licking and sucking on her gorgeous nipples with Atsuko's help this allowed him to be more knowledgeable in pleasuring women just mainly Atsuko though. Only for Atsuko, Mega Man started to like being rode and fed by Atsuko's vagina, and breasts one for his mouth, and the other for his member he was growing to enjoy this. After a while he started to massage Atsuko's breasts individually equally paying attention to them both moaning as she starts to increase her speed on him further. Causing Mega Man to moan as she does that to his hard member after the most amazing tit-fuck ever, however this time it was different it felt real to him like truly real love for one another. She moans as she gets tighter around him, also the sound of their sex was making lewd sounds as well making their temperature raise like true animals having sex in heat. Mega Man feeling a few dribbles escape him, as he massages Atsuko's breasts by massaging, sucking, and licking them which caused Atsuko to embrace him. As she aggressively rides on him, after so many hours of hot steamy foreplay they both moan and Mega Man lets out another small dribble. While Atsuko sticks her tongue out feeling nearly sexually pleased with her mate, and she keeps moving her legs Atsuko also felt another dribble getting released into her. Atsuko could feel his member ache, throb, and pulsate inside of her vagina knowing this is almost it for them for the night of good sex that so rather enjoyable for them both. Moaning in harmony and in absolute bliss, knowing they are simply getting off on it even lovingly enjoying it at the same time Mega Man becoming a true man in the process. Still she hopes he stays submissive, or until he is ready to become a real alpha-male in the future at the same time loves the person she is having sex with even if he is just a boy in his early teens. "Mega Man-chan don't you dare cum just yet, I am not ready yet once I cum all over your dick then you can spill it all into me. Okay Mega Man-chan?" Atsuko says that as she nuzzles Mega Man's head on the side, and gives him an Eskimo kiss as she gets a bit more aggressive fast on him causing Mega Man to squeal loudly then it turned into loud moans as Atsuko moaned with him just a little quieter, but she could be heard because she wasn't all that quiet either. Atsuko got there with her own minor vaginal juices leaking out of her and onto Mega Man's member, and pelvic area as their body parts start to know each other tingling and yearning for each other. What just happen to Atsuko was her version of the dribble, but for women in the special sense loving this feeling with him that she never wants to end ever because it makes her so happy. Then Atsuko finally reached her breaking point where she picked up Mega Man's head, and embraced him as she came all over his member and pelvis finally whispering into his ear. "…Mega Man-chan you can cum into my body now, I want you to release yourself into me where we can feel amazing together…you've held onto it long enough, now I am going to fuck you like a real man, okay? Also feel free to thrust into me like we own each other." Atsuko saying that before releasing all of her energy as she completely spills her juices like running water screaming Mega Man's name at the top of her lungs digging her nails into Mega Man's shoulders, with that Mega Man embraced her discharging all of his seminal fluid into Atsuko's body where both Atsuko, and Mega Man arch their back where Mega Man starts to do what Atsuko is doing yelling her name instead of screaming it. Mega Man released all of his energy as he ejaculated into Atsuko's body unlike the last two times he was getting played around with Atsuko this time it was a much bigger load then the first two times. It was a true impregnating shot, and he shot his magnificent load for about a minute while inside of Atsuko's vagina he got limp and soft he was spent. Now both Atsuko, and Mega Man deeply kiss each other good night then under the covers, and cuddle up like true couples do then they immediately fell asleep together knowing they won't ever forget this day or night

A few days later Atsuko and Mega Man go shopping for their planned wedding date in the next couple of weeks, today though they are shopping for wedding rings. Also with tradition in Pokte Village Mega Man was wearing a traditional kimono, while Atsuko was wearing a traditional yukata in their bridal designs. Atsuko looked beyond sexy, and Mega Man looked slightly more mature the difference of Atsuko though was bigger breasts that seemed to stand out the most in the village Mega Man and Atsuko would be always in public hold each other's hands even have a hot steamy make-out sessions. From time to time until weeks went by for their wedding day which was a hot summer day in Pokte Village, all of Atsuko's family members all over the world flew out to see this special day for her even her two precious students were politely invited to the wedding. Whereas for Mega Man Barrel, von Bluecher, and Roll showed up to his wedding, but the funny thing was that even the Bonnes' somehow got wind of this came to see the ceremony. Atsuko wore a yukata in black in wedding design fitting for her as the bride, and Mega Man was wearing a kimono in blue fitting for himself as the groom during that week when they went ring shopping Mega Man gave Atsuko a black diamond to go with the yukata. Where Atsuko gave him a sapphire ring to match his as well, they said their vows to each other individually then the pastor who marrying them said Mega Man can now kiss the bride where Mega Man showed strength, and swept her off her feet they both kissed each other with true deep passion. Roll and Tron cried because it was so beautiful Tron was slightly jealous because she wanted him badly now some older woman took him away from her. During the wedding they had one wild party, but not too wild of a party where it was bad for Atsuko's condition where she is pregnant because Mega Man would be upset if anything happened to her, and his child. Still it was a mellow party as they were having fun at the same time as soon as night came they had dinner then went they back to their home near the ruins.

Later that night since so many people came to the wedding even the villagers as well their dowry was quite a lot of money it came to three million zenny which made them feel pretty rich. Which is true they were rich, plus the way they feel about each other now is still all the same crazy in love feeling pretty full from dinner, they had a steamy session of making out with each other. Mega Man noticed his armor exactly where he left it reminded him he still needed to get the keys to the Mother Lode, he had spent a few weeks with his beautiful wife and now they are somehow legally married to each other. Also the interesting thing was that their families were in full support of each other on getting married which for some reason seemed extremely wrong, and probably weird all the more to note as well. Atsuko sees that her husband has his mind deeply on something important after all the commotion with the pirates and the key to the Mother Lode. "Baby is there something on your mind, what seems to be troubling you?" Atsuko showing concern for Mega Man her young husband, and then Mega Man turned to her with a face to know that he will be leaving soon. "I need to put this armor back on, and find the rest of the Keys to the Mother Lode, if anything should happen to me we got plenty of money you know what to do with it my sweet love." Mega Man going over to his beautiful vixen wife Atsuko rubbing her belly to show affection to their unborn child, plus her as well he took off his bridal clothing and left his new pair of boxers on and took his old pair with him then he dawns on his Digger Armor equipped with the Padded Armor. Then reequips his Normal Helmet, Atsuko noticing on how hot he looks still in his armor even now that he has become slightly more of a man his maturity made him look desirable. "Don't worry once my adventure is done I will come to you to raise our child now that is a promise." Mega Man saying in honesty also packing a picture of him and her before going gives her another hug and kiss before going out the door. Atsuko knows that deep in her heart her dear Mega Man Voulnutt will return to her and to their child because she became Mrs. Atsuko Voulnutt she knows her hero with Zetsaber will return to her one day in hopes to have sex with him again to have another baby.

Mega Man finally gives von Bluecher the First Key from Manda Island, Barrel and von Bluecher tell him where the next Key it is on Nino Island. Mega Man, and Roll even Data set out for that location after finally collecting all of the Keys from each island in different areas and really what those Four Keys are for Mega Man comes back to Manda Island to visit his wife Atsuko it felt like months when he was there last. She appeared to look well, and her pregnancy is going swimmingly well that made Mega Man really happy just to spend time with all three of them her belly was poking out showing that she is with Mega Man's child. The sad thing was, Mega Man had to go to Elysium to save Atsuko and of course their child like a good father would do is think about his family Mega Man turned his on Atsuko. Just before he could even leave Atsuko looked so desperate to keep him home their journey together should be staying together to raise their baby as a team. "Please Mega Man, don't go if you are going somewhere dangerous then this time please take me with you I need you with me, and you are the only man I need right now. I need help raising our child together, and I can't have walk out on us because I know you care about us deeply…so please don't go, if you have to go please let me come with you to wherever it is…" Atsuko so desperate to stay with her husband until the end of time, and Mega Man embraced her carefully knowing he can't say no to her even after the times they were together. "Okay you win, Atsuko, but once I go through the areas, and once things have settled down, I will be sure to get you bring you up to the safe place where our child will be born." Mega Man complying to his wife's demand knowing she won this argument, Mega Man took her onto the Flutter made sure she got up the ladder carefully while Atsuko waited in his room as they flew to Carlbania Island where Yuna waited for them go up into Elysium. Once again Mega Man made sure Atsuko can get down the ladder just fine she made it down safely. Yuna's reaction was sort of unexpected, but their thoughts were there should be just enough room for all three of them to fit in the Master's ship to go to Elysium. "This is…a bit unexpected Mega Man what did you do before getting all of the Keys? She is also carrying the Master's Genetic Code as well, but when all of this is settled she will be absolutely fine. So let's get going shall we?" Yuna saying that as they boarded the ship after some cutscene dialogue with Gats, and Yuna Mega Man now knows what he has to do once he gets to Elysium and through the Defense Line it made perfect sense to him now. To stop Serra, and the Carbon Reinitialization Program to destroy the Master System Mega Man can do this Mission with motivation now that he has his beautiful pregnant wife with him this gives him more than enough reason. They successfully land on Elysium, Mega Man notices a Treasure Chest that needs to be open with it he obtains the Green Crystal Eye Atsuko is safe in the hangar bay, so he asks Yuna to take him back to Terra where makes him his Shining Laser again. Then he comes back to Elysium kissing, and hugging his wife before going through the Defense Line with his maxed out Shining Laser after spending so many hours back on Terra to do that. He makes it through the Defense Line, goes through a door to find another treasure chest which has a Large Refractor in it where Yuna tells him he can use that later to make back to the Hangar area if he wishes to back to Terra. Except he comes back to see his wife Atsuko having a hot steamy moment of passionate kissing which seemed to only irritate Yuna when Mega Man should be either trying to destroy the System, or preserve it. Serra could begin the Carbon Reinitialization Program at any second, or minute so Mega Man goes back up to Elysium where the Master once lived through there Mega Man had to fight the Four Guardians he fought while he was under his Master's house to stop Serra. A lot of this made Mega Man sweat, and feel tired having to fight these Reaverbots all over again, he got through it all then faced with the final door before he fights Serra Mega Man soon learned about his past and how Yuna used to be his enemy. While Serra was sealed on Forbidden Island, and Mega Man was sealed and became a child again so his marriage with Atsuko is fairly legal even if he is times her age. Now would have thought that? Mega Man beats Serra, while Data goes back to Terra to try get him back on Terra in the end Tron and Roll bicker about using which parts the cheapest so they can build Mega Man, and Atsuko a rocket back home let alone get Roll's mom back as well. Since Yuna is just temporarily using Roll's mother Matilda's body except with these turn of events it is going to be a while before they can get back to Terra. As Mega Man promised Atsuko can now be on the surface of Elysium free of war and disease with the Master's House for use now for Mega Man and Atsuko. As the months go by, and as this story concludes Mega Man can choose to have sex with Yuna or even Serra then again while on Elysium waiting for Tron, and Roll to get them off of Elysium the only thing that interests Mega Man is his beloved darling wife Atsuko. He didn't seem to be interested in Yuna's borrowed body of Matilda Caskett, Roll's mother Mega Man also didn't seem to be interested in Serra's new body either of course Serra's new body was Yuna's old body left as a shell. The only woman he needs is Atsuko, and Atsuko needs Mega Man the only man for her in their life while living on the moon during this time period Atsuko gave birth to a healthy young boy on Elysium after being stranded on it for nine months. For it seemed the rational guess, even Mega Man has told Atsuko that Mega Man is a lot older then she is and she is fine with that in fact she is a lot happier know the boy she married was actually a grown man. They aren't necessarily ready to have another child, but on occasion while they wait for their ticket home they spend their time eating each other out even with some hot foreplay. While, Yuna and Serra watch and take care of their child when they are the most horniest like animals in heat the foreplay can ease their desire of having bare raw sex. Because they actually can control it better on Elysium and the name they gave their child is Zero.

Special Third Choice – End

Well I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, if anyone of you have actually beaten Mega Man Legends and also the reason why I decided to bring the Mayor of the village was because it actually made me sad over the fact Mega Man was going to leave his supposed wife a second time in this. So this is why I decided an alternate route to make it a lot happier, and so that they can be a happy family together on Elysium. Please be kind enough not to hate, and bash on my articulate creativity, because I actually stayed up all trying to finish this. Hopefully Mega Man, and everyone else isn't going to kill me, and such I certainly hope not anyway…well take care everyone, and if you wish for another I am already working on another one that involves the Item Shop Keeper for Kimotoma City on Saul Kada Island. Until we meet again, take care and stay golden.


End file.
